Missing Hours: A teenage horror story
by yinyang754
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal party.Drinking,sex and blowing off steam but when Lorenzo turns up dead,will the other kids protect eachother or themselves? (Multiple oc's and characters from GTA LCS,GTA 4 and GTA TLAD)
1. Chapter 1

October 29th 1996, LCPD 11:10am

'I just spoke with some of your friends, miss Cipriani. They're not being cooperative so i was hoping that you could shed some light on this.' Detective Jimmy Matthews says after he walks in the interrogation room.

Gionna couldn't get the image of Lorenzo's dead body out of her head as she shook violently. She and several other kids were dragged out of the Forelli house several hours ago and have either flat out refused to talk or told different versions of what happened to cause Lorenzo to leave the party early.

'It was just supposed to be a party...we had a few days off because of the electrical system at school being brought up to code. No one was supposed to die.' She says, tears falling down her face.

It was bad enough that the cops had dragged her and Dominic out of his parents bed. They were only given a few minutes to get dressed before being taken out of the house in handcuffs.

Yeah, she hated Lorenzo but she couldn't have killed him. At least that's what she thought. Last night was a complete blur.

No memory of anything so she wasn't sure how much help she could be to the cops...


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile( Interrogation room 3)

'Look, we already dragged you and Cipriani's kid sister out of your makeshift lovenest this morning so you might as well tell us what happened. Did you off Lorenzo out of jealousy?' Leon Mcaffrey says.

He had just come off of a 7 hour steakout when he had heard about a body in a locker at the high school. Finding out that it was Paulie Sindacco's nephew didn't help his already frayed nerves.

'Look, things got out of control but i didn't kill Lorenzo. We got into a fight, he left and Gionna and i went upstairs.' Dominic says...

Flashback(October 29th 1996, 12:45am)

They were just lying in the bed, unsure of what to say. This was awkward because of who they were. A Forelli and a Cipriani. Two mob families who have hated eachother for years.

Meanwhile(L.C.H.S)

'To think that she and i were ever friends at one time.' Lorenzo says, lighting a cigarette and puts it in his mouth, inhaling the nicotine.

He heard someone walk up to him and turned around, only to be stabbed repeatedly before he dies, the fatal wound in his throat.

Back to present day(Francis's office)

'Ok. Five stab wounds, fatal wound in the throat with a Italian stiletto switchblade. This was either a mob hit gone wrong or one of those guinea brats killed him.' Francis says before closing the file.

He wasn't going to get a straight answer out of Gionna, Dominic or Alessandra but maybe one of the other kids would talk.


	3. Chapter 3

A while later( 12:15pm, LCPD squad room)

'The hell is she doing here?!' Johnny asked himself as he walked into the police station, seeing Gionna arguing with Viviana Ancelotti.

He had shown up to bail Billy out of here so he hoped that Gionna wasn't involved but that hope was smashed when he saw Viviana swing at Gionna, only for the smaller teen to grab Viviana's arm and twist it, smacking it against the desk and breaking it.

'Calm down, sugar! Enough!' He says after running over to Gionna and pulling her away.

'She should be put in prison! She murdered Lorenzo!' Viviana yells as the police officers help her up. She was enraged that Gionna was being released.

Johnny manages to drag Gionna out of there, surprised that she wasn't putting up a fight.

Meanwhile

'Yeah, it got out of control. Gionna was drunk and dancing like a stripper. Lorenzo called her a whore and Dominic took offense to that.' Rocco says.

He had no loyalty to the Forelli or Cipriani families so he had no reason to lie for them.

Everyone for themselves, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Firefly projects, 12:35pm

'I swear that i didn't do this, Johnny. I couldn't have.' Gionna says. They were walking through Bohan where she was explaining what she could remember.

The party was only supposed to be a few kids but 40 had showed up instead.

'Hey, Gigi! Great party last night, you sure know how to throw them.' Packie says as he walks over to them, hugging Gionna but he notices her body stiffen when he touches her and let's go.

'Having trouble scoring?' Gionna says, trying to change the subject. Packie almost calls her out on it but a gunfight breaks out.

'Take cover, both of you!' Johnny says, pushing the kids towards the nearest building, takes his gun out and shoots several members of the A.O.D and North Holland Hustlers before the others run off.

Packie and Gionna uncover their ears and he notices some scratches and bruises on her arms. 'We can't stay here, the cops will show up soon.' Johnny says before grabbing the kids and running.

Meadows Park(Mcreary house,1:15pm)

'So you plan on explaining those injuries anytime soon? Looks like you got into another fight, Gionna.' Gerry says, handing the small brunette a cup of coffee. It had been a while since they had shown up here and now Gerry wanted some answers.

'Paulie Sindacco's nephew was found in my locker at school, stabbed to death. I can't remember much from last night but i didn't do it...at least i don't think that i did.' Gionna says, putting the cup of coffee on the table. She was feeling sick about all of this.

Why would anyone want to kill a kid, let alone one connected to the mafia?


	5. Chapter 5

Ancelotti house, 1:15pm

'Someone better start talking.' Giovanni Ancelotti says, trying to make sense of this! The kids looked like they were either going to start crying or blaming eachother!

He had pulled his youngest children and nephew into his office not too long ago after hearing about the murder on the news! Carlo, Viviana and Enzo look at eachother while Rocco looks at him, taking a deep breath.

'It was Gionna's fault! She threw the damn party!' Rocco says, the others agreeing with him..except for Carlo. If anyone was going to be blamed for this, it wasn't him! He liked the girl but he also knew that this is a cutthroat business. They both did!

'Are you out of your damn mind, Rocco?! Yeah, Gionna threw the party but she did not kill Lorenzo!' Carlo says, shocking everyone in the room.

Someone had to be honest here!

(( 'Get out of here Sindacco and don't come back!' Alessandra says after throwing Lorenzo out into the bitter cold night and slams the door in his face.

If she never saw him again, it wouldn't matter to her.

He's caused nothing but trouble so she felt no guilt throwing his drunken ass out on the street, unaware of who was watching!))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Just a bad dream

(('What the hell?! Who's there?!' Gionna says,shining her flashlight in the direction of the noise she heard. She wasn't sure why she was in the underground tunnel that leads from saint marks to alderney but something lured her down here. 'Well,hey there,kid. Been a long time.' She hears a familiar voice say and shines the light at him.  
'Luciano? Your dead.' Gionna says in disbelief. He was wearing the same outfit that he had worn the day he was murdered but the bullet wounds still looked recent and his skin was pale. 'You should know. Like brother,like sister. Toni murdered me but that wasn't enough. You had to take this war to a different level altogether and murder my little brother.' Luciano says. 'I didn't! I hated lorenzo but i couldn't have killed him!' Gionna yells. 'Lying bitch!' Luciano yells,slapping gionna across the face. 'You stabbed him to death and then you shoved his body into your locker! You tried your hardest to cover this up,gionna. Well,you know what?! Everyone knows what you did! Too bad that you'll have to die as well!' Luciano yells,stabbing gionna in the heart))

'Gionna,it's ok. Wake up,baby.' Johnny says as gionna screams stop,her eyes opening. 'Johnny?!'Gionna says,sitting up and brushing her tears away. 'It's ok,baby. It was just a bad dream.' Johnny says,putting his arms around her and holding her close to him. Her heart stops racing and she lets his embrace soothe her. 'Luciano...' Gionna whispers. 'He can't hurt you anymore. Neither can his brother.' Johnny says as packie and gerry walk in,one holding a glass of water and the other handing some valium to johnny.  
'Here. Take this,sugar.' Johnny says,handing the valium to gionna,who puts it in her mouth and swallows it with the water packie gave her. 'Give it a chance to work,you'll feel better.'Packie says. 'I can't keep doing this to myself. We have to find out who really murdered lorenzo.'  
Gionna says,putting her hand over her heart. Is that where luciano stabbed you in your dream,baby?' Johnny says,gently rubbing gionna's back. Before anyone could say anything,a knock at the door interrupts them. 'Gionna,i know that your here! Open the door!' Alessandra says. Gionna stands up and walks to the door,opening it to reveal the crying teen. 'What happened?' Gionna says. 'Someone stabbed carlo the same way that lorenzo was stabbed! He's in the hospital!' Alessandra says. Gionna covers her mouth to muffle the horrified cries.

Holland hospital E.R

'Where's viviana and enzo?' Gionna asks. 'Viviana's in the psych ward. She tried to throw herself off the roof of their house.' Alessandra says before enzo walks over to them.  
'Don't...i know that you didn't do this,gionna.' Enzo says. 'Then who did? Why try to kill carlo?' Gionna says. 'We don't know. He went ballistic when viviana got home and accused her of murdering lorenzo. They argued and he left. That was 3 hours ago. Viviana snapped and tried to jump off the roof of our home.'  
Enzo says. Gionna looks in the trauma room,seeing how pale carlo is,hair disheveled and respirator machine breathing for him. Damn it! Why did he walk right into this psycho's trap?!

(There's chapter six. So the son of a bitch struck again but carlo's still alive. Who's next?)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Comfort from your friends

Holland hospital E.R,5:30pm

Johnny brushed his hand against gionna's hair as she slept on,her head against his shoulder. First lorenzo ended up dead,now carlo is fighting for his life so there's no way that johnny was gonna let gionna out of his sight,fully convinced that whoever killed lorenzo and put carlo in a coma wants to make gionna the next victim. 'If i had to put money on it,my guess would be that it's the cipriani broad who's terrorizing the other kids.' Johnny hears a cop say and tightens his grip on the sleeping brunette. He'd gladly die before he let anyone take her away from him! 'I think that it's viviana but she's in the psych ward and heavily sedated so we can't question her,leon.' Francis says. 'She has a broken arm because of gionna and while viviana's taller and has a better chance of stabbing someone to death,carlo wasn't drunk and he's still alive.' Leon says,which wakes gionna up. 'Shh! I have an idea.' Johnny says,quietly standing up and picks gionna up out of her chair,carrying her away from the cops. 'I have some friends in fortside. We'll be safe there.' Gionna says as they sneak out of the hospital.

A while later(6:10pm,elizabeta's apartment)

'Hey,liz. Hey,mal.' Gionna says after she and johnny walk in.'Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!' Mallorie says as she pulls the younger girl into a hug. 'She's right,johnny. Don't scare me like that again!' Elizabeta says as she closes the door,then hugs johnny. 'It's been a really long day,ladies. Mallorie,right? We met last week.' Johnny says after elizabeta lets go of him and hugs gionna. 'Yeah. You and gionna have been friends since you were little.' Mallorie says. 'She's still little,mal. When was the last time you ate anything,gigi?' Elizabeta says after letting go of gionna. 'Earlier today at about 9:30. The cops hauled some of us into the police station at ten.' Gionna says. 'In that case,i'll go get some food from burger shot. I'll be back soon.' Mallorie says before she grabs her coat and leaves. 'I can't wait for this miserable day to be over.' Gionna says before she and elizabeta sit down and johnny's phone rings. 'Damn. This is the third time he's called.' Johnny says,answering his phone. 'Hey,mikey. Yeah,she's here.' He says,handing the phone to gionna.  
'Hey,mike. About as well as anyone can be with what's happened. Turn on the tv? Why?'  
Gionna says as elizabeta turns the tv on. ' The police have no leads at this time as carlo ancelotti remains in serious condition at holland hospital. Lorenzo sindacco was found dead in a locker at liberty city high school earlier today,the locker belonging to gionna cipriani,daughter of florence cipriani and sister of alleged mobster toni cipriani. Miss cipriani allegedly has ties to the leone and pegorino crime families and is considered a person of interest in the murder of lorenzo sindacco and the attempted murder of carlo ancelotti. We now go to the sindacco house where paulie sindacco is holding a press conference.' Mike whitely says before the camera changes to paulie's house. 'My nephew was a kind hearted individual who was brutally murdered by an out of control mob princess! I'm issuing a $500,000 bounty for the capture of miss cipriani. Be careful because she is armed and dangerous.' Paulie says before johnny shuts the tv off.  
'Yeah,i'll see you later.' Gionna says,hangs up and hands the phone back to johnny. 'Armed and dangerous?! Who the hell does sindacco think that he is?!' She yells,standing up and grabs the AK 47 hidden behind the chair. 'Whoa,not a good idea! Especially when there's a half million dollar bounty on your head,sugar.' Johnny says,taking the gun away from gionna and hands it to elizabeta. 'He's right,  
chica. You need to lie low for a while.' Elizabeta says. ' Every lunatic in the state will be trying to kill me. I have to defend myself somehow. On top of that,the killer's still out there and we don't even know who it is.' Gionna says,blinking fresh tears away as johnny hugs her. ' He's going to have to kill me to get to you and i'm not going to let that happen.' Johnny says,kissing gionna on her forehead.

(A half a million dollar bounty is a bit extreme but people who are grieving do unthinkable things.  
Next chapter might have a riot involved. Until then,stay safe.)


	8. Chapter 8

'Damn it. Liz really needs to clean her place up.' Gionna says, picking up the gun and sets it on the table. She was thankful that it was unloaded or Johnny would've gotten shot. 'No luck sleeping,sugar?' Johnny says as he sits up, opening his eyes and wraps his arms around her waist, blowing a raspberry on her partially exposed stomach.

'Stop being so silly, Johnny!' Gionna says, startled by the tickling sensation left by the biker. They laugh for a few seconds but gunshots and police sirens snap them out of their playfulness. 'We've got trouble outside, kiddos.' Elizabeta says, handing guns to both of them before they run outside and join the riot.

'Paulie, you dickhead!' Gionna cursed as she shot several rioters, seeing a Pavano soldato shoot at Johnny. Her instincts kick in and she shoves Johnny out of the way, the bullet hitting her right shoulder, which pisses Johnny off and he kills the hit man. 'Gionna? Stay with me, baby girl. I can't lose you.' Johnny says, cradling her close to him. 'Johnny...' She says before losing consciousness.

While Schottler Medical Center wasn't much cleaner than Holland Hospital, they had a top notch surgeon. Gionna's severe allergy to Morphine had left the doctors to use Vicodin and she had pulled through the surgery.

It was pure luck that she and Johnny have the same blood type because a blood transfusion was necessary.

Now Johnny was waiting for her to wake up. 'I should've taken you out of Liberty City when i had the chance.' He says, gently brushing his hand against her hair as a nurse wheels Carlo into the room.

'You're a very lucky man, Ancelotti.' He says as Gionna's eyes open, tears falling down her face. 'Carlo...' Gionna says, seeing the scar on his neck.

Then it hit her.

 _That_ scar.

'Mother of god. He was never dead.' She says.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: losing control

(( Vivi? Wake up,cutie.' Viviana hears a familiar voice say and opens her eyes,finding herself by the humboldt river. 'Luciano? Why are we here?' Viviana says.'You know why. You saw who murdered lorenzo.' Luciano says,  
putting his hand on viviana's shoulder.

'I thought that he was dead. Why? Viviana says. 'It's been two years since lorenzo found gionna half alive in that alley in chinatown. They had issues but he still cared about her. When she told him who tried to kill her,he went on a rampage.  
Afterwards,they kept the incident a secret but the son of a bitch survived. In a strange way,i'm glad that it's all out. Now he has to die.' Luciano says. 'Well,i'm trapped in a psych ward and carlo's in a coma. We can't do it.'  
Viviana says. 'Carlo's awake,vivi.  
He and you have been moved to schottler medical center. Be careful though,a riot has broken out in the city.' Luciano says before fading away. 'Luciano?!'  
Viviana says but it's too late.))

'Luciano?!' Viviana says,opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. She was in a normal hospital room and not the psych ward. 'Hey,little sis. It's alright.' Enzo says,hugging viviana.

'Carlo?' Viviana says. 'He's ok.' Enzo says before he lets go. 'What about gionna? Is she here?' Viviana says. 'She got shot during the riot. She's in the intensive care unit.' Enzo says.

'It's him. He's alive.' Viviana says. 'Who's alive,kiddo?' Enzo says. 'Carmine pegorino! The son of a bitch murdered lorenzo and almost murdered carlo!' Viviana says.

'He stabbed gionna and left her to bleed to death in chinatown two years ago. She told lorenzo and they bashed his head in,tied him to breeze blocks and threw him in the humboldt river. I don't know how he survived but he did.' Enzo says,knowing that if carmine ever figures out that viviana saw him murder lorenzo,she's next.

Meanwhile(Carmine's safehouse 5:40am)

'Always some kind of chaos.' Carmine says as he watches the riot from the window,then looks around his apartment. 'Can't wait until that bitch is dead. Then i can leave this hellhole.'  
He says,wondering when the last time the walls were white and not a decayed shade of yellow.

Gionna cipriani. Why carmine's father treated her like a daughter,he never knew. Yeah,she acted sweet and well behaved when the adults were around but once they were gone,her free spirited nature would come out. Carmine actually thought that once his dad saw what gionna was actually like that he'd boot her out on her ass! Instead of doing that ,the crazy old man welcomed her with open arms,saying that her sassy attitude was a refreshing change from a traditional sicilian woman.

Everyone associated with the pegorino family became enamored with gionna,which made carmine feel like he was on the outside looking in. The 21 year old picks up his stiletto switchblade and throws it,hitting gionna's picture. The same knife he killed lorenzo with would be the same knife that takes gionna's life. Carmine pegorino would make damn sure of that.

(So it looks like jimmy pegorino's son is not so dead after all. Will he get his revenge or will he be the next to die? Thank you shady sweets mcgee,where n why,the queen homestruck and ficfan 11 for reading and following. I only have a few more chapters left and then i'Il write the sequel,it never ends.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: War torn streets and a war torn heart

Back at schottler medical center (Gionna's room,5:45am)

'Your mom went absolutely ballistic when she first saw you wear that shade of red.' Carlo says,referring to the dark red nail polish that gionna has been wearing since she was fourteen. 'Yeah,i remember that.  
She said 'no daughter of mine is going to look like a hooker from the red light district! You take that stuff off now,gionna!'

Gionna says,doing a perfect imitation of her mother,which makes her and carlo laugh. 'She left before the chaos started. We had a fight and i hadn't seen or heard from her since then. I hope that she's ok. I wonder if she even knows where i am.' She says,blinking her tears away. It had been two years since toni left and gionna felt like the only time that florence had paid any attention to her is when she did something that was wrong.

She was becoming more americanized and neglecting any traditional sicilian behavior,her mother said. Gionna said that her mother was too old fashioned and that she wasn't going to behave like it was the 1940s.  
Then florence said that if gionna couldn't behave like a respectable daughter,she didn't want her as a daughter,packed some of her things and stormed out,driving off.

That had been over a week ago. At first,gionna was glad to not have someone bitching at her. The quietness was a nice change from the arguments that happened at the drop of a hat. It was three days after the fight that the peace became overwhelming and gionna would invite johnny,billy,  
terry,clay and angus over or crash at dominic and alessandra's place.

Two days before the party,the three kids were at the arcade in chinatown and alessandra said that her and dominic's parents were leaving for venturas to celebrate their anniversary. 'That party was my idea. I thought,why not blow off some steam? It was supposed to be ten people,that was the limit. Forty five drunken kids,one ending up dead because of carmine pegorino and his need for revenge! I wish that i had never thrown that stupid party!' Gionna cries,  
letting her anger,heartbreak and frustration out as carlo hugs her.

'I'm sorry,carlo. This is all my fault.' She says as carlo brushes his hand against her hair. 'No,it's not your fault,gionna. You didn't know that he isn't dead.' Carlo says,tears falling down his face.  
This was too much for everyone involved and now that they know the truth,they're going to make sure that it never happens again.

Meanwhile(5:50am,intensive care unit)

'Yeah,gionna cipriani. Brought in at 3:45am,gunshot wound to the right shoulder. She's in room 1645.' The pretty redheaded nurse says before ray,dominic and alessandra head to the elevator,get on and hit the sixth floor button,letting the doors close. 'It's chaos out there. I hope that the others are still alive.' Alessandra says. 'I'm sure they are,alessa.' Ray says,leaning against the wall.

'Chaos? It's worse than the LS riots back in 1992. Why was gionna hiding out in fortside? That place is a battlefield.' Dominic says. 'She feels comfortable there. It's not mafia controlled so if paulie hadn't put out that $500,000 bounty,she would've been safe there.' Ray says,a mixture of anger and worry on his face.

(It took a while but ray boccino is finally in the story! He'll have a bigger part in it never ends as well as the forelli siblings. Until next time,stay safe)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: It's always the babyfaced ones

'You had us worried sick,you two!' Dominic says,helping gionna sit up as carlo tries to stand up. 'You need to take it easy,carlo. That lunatic is still out there.' Alessandra says,helping carlo stand up. 'It's carmine! He killed lorenzo!' Gionna says,trying to get out of the hospital bed. 'Son of a bitch! He's alive?!' Ray says.

'Oh,he's still alive. Not when i get my hands on him and rip his heart out!' Gionna says as a familiar woman walks in. 'That's my little tough as nails niece.' The woman says,making gionna smile. 'Aunt francesca. It's been a long time.' Gionna says before she and francesca hug. 'It has,little one. Too long.' Francesca says,gently brushing her hand against her little niece's hair. 'How'd you know where to find me? I didn't even know that you live in liberty city.'Gionna says.

'Well,close by. East carraway. It's a white and blue two story beach house. Can't miss it.' Francesca says as she lets go of gionna. 'So who's this psycho that's been terrorizing you guys? It can't really be carmine pegorino,right?' She says. 'It is him,miss francesca. Jimmy still thinks that his son is dead.' Ray says. ' It's going to stay that way. You know what i have to do.' Gionna says.

'Sweetheart...' Francesca says.'It's me he wants dead,aunt francesca. Well,you know what? He's going to get something coming to him. Just not what he wants.' Gionna says. 'Your just like your dad. You set your mind to something,nothing can change it.' Francesca says,remembering her brother.

(Yes,it's a three part conclusion.  
The sequel,it never ends,will pick up a few months after the ending,so until next time,stay safe)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Revenge has a price

'Well,who knew that the police in this town are useful for subduing their deranged citizens and not just killing them.' Gionna says,putting on a grey drop shoulder sweater over a black cami and brushes a strand of hair off of her black skinny jeans,then sits down to tie her motorcycle boots.

The riots have calmed down but the LCPD,F.I.B, N.O.O.S.E were keeping a tight grip on liberty and alderney until further notice. Somehow,gionna had convinced the doctor who pulled the bullet out of her shoulder that she was well enough to be discharged from the hospital. She,her aunt,ray and the forelli siblings were hiding out in a penthouse in middle park east.

'Your sure about this,kiddo?' Francesca says. 'The only way for this to end is for carmine to be lured out into the open. I'm not going to let anyone else die because of his quest for revenge.' Gionna says,pulling her hair into a messy bun,then picks up a smith and wesson model 27,opening the chamber and loads it. 'First gun i could handle without getting thrown back by the recoil. Remember?' She says to ray. 'I remember that day. We set up bottles,mannequins and a truck in the alleyway between vauxite and exeter.' Ray says.

'Everything was different back then. Before that day,i never even held a gun but it just felt natural. I thought that i could keep this town under control because the police were too damn corrupt to do it themselves. Well,i can take control of the vice like grip that carmine has on us. Take his power away from him.' Gionna says,grabbing a pen and uncaps it,marking and circling certain areas on it.

Ok. Carmine's main base of operations is the casino in alderney. Dom,alessa,how much money did the guys manage to take from the vault?'She says. 'One and a half million. They also took every weapon hidden in the casino,boss.' Alessandra says. 'Good. Add that to the money that enzo and his crew took from every racket that carmine controlled,that's four and a half million. With his money and weapons drained and the buildings burned to the ground,carmine's only safe place is in cerveza heights, near the broker dukes expressway. He still has connections in alderney and northern algonquin but mr leone and don gravelli have their men controlling both areas. Most of carmine's soldiers were injured in the riots and are in the leftwood,tudor and lancet hospitals because those three hospitals are handling the overflow of patients transferred from the hospitals from portland,staunton island and shoreside vale. The hospitals from broker to south algonquin are handling the critically injured patients,which is most of the population in liberty and alderney so the streets are abandoned. With the police,F.I.B and N.O.O.S.E on riot control and every citizen from liberty to alderney either dead,injured or holed up in their homes,we have a chance of drawing carmine out into the open. Ladies,gentlemen,  
his reign of terror will end one way or another but it ends tonight. Any questions? Comments?'

Gionna says. 'Lets make sure he suffers before he dies.' Francesca says. 'I agree with her,sweetheart.' Ray says before the phone rings. 'Hello?' Dominic says after picking up the phone,then hands it to gionna. 'Carmine? Yeah,alive and well. Oh,that's too bad. I liked the casino. Me,sarcastic? That's laughable,coming from you. Yeah,i know the place. Over by the broker bridge. Oh,i'll be alone but you better be by yourself too,carmine.' Gionna says,hanging up. 'Fishmarket north,under the bridge and by the humboldt river. It's deserted at night and since the sun's already going down,it's perfect. Plenty of places to hide in case he brings goons. Lets bring all the backup and firepower we can. Meeting's in two hours.' She says,ready to put an end to this once and for all.

Meanwhile( Schottler medical center I.C.U reception desk)

'I'm sorry mr klebitz but she was discharged hours ago. Doctor signed off on her release and her aunt took her home.' The young student nurse says. 'Thank you,miss. I'll find her.' Johnny says before the nurse leaves. 'Damn it,sugar! Where could you have gone off to?!' He says,worried out of his mind. Then it hits him. 'Damn it!' He says,running to the elevator and gets on when the doors open and hits the ground floor button,  
the doors closing. 'Please,please don't do anything reckless,baby girl!' He says,closing his eyes.

(Oh,man! It has to end one way or another. Will johnny get there in time?)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: the end...or is it?

Fishmarket north,8:45pm

'He really picked a first prize hellhole for this.' Gionna says after a black oracle pulls into a parking space,headlights flashing twice before the car shuts off and the door opens,  
carmine getting out and closing the car door,then walks over to gionna,stopping a few feet away from her. 'You actually showed up by yourself.I didn't think that you were able to pull off what you did.' Carmine says.

'The casino,the rackets,killing and injuring your soldiers? Yeah,i was the mastermind. Of course,paulie sindacco issuing the bounty that lead to the riots? The damage speaks for itself.' Gionna says,seeing places that were busy just days ago were either looted,boarded up or burned to rubble. 'Same arrogant bitch. You ain't changed a bit,gionna.' Carmine says before the familiar roar of a motorcycle catches their attention. 'That damn bike!' Carmine says,grabbing gionna and holding a knife to her throat as johnny gets off the bike,running over to them and aims his gun at carmine.

'Do it,klebitz! I'll already have killed her by the time you pull the trigger!' Carmine yells. 'Well,we're not alone,pegorino. How do you think that your going to get away with this?! Why do you think that the riots have stopped? Everyone knows that it was you who killed lorenzo and almost killed carlo. That's right. Gionna's innocent and the police know it,too.' Johnny says before they hear police sirens.

'Innocent?! Your girl here is guilty as sin! She is sin!' Carmine shouts as the others appear out of their hiding spots,weapons drawn. 'Oh,i knew it! Never trust a northern sicilian!' He says. Gionna,taking her chance,elbows carmine in the ribs,catching him off balance as they struggle for the knife,gionna knocking it into the river as both of them crash through the railing.

'No,no,no!' Johnny screams,running to the edge but only sees carmine being swept away by the strong current. 'I'll get my revenge,you bitch!' Carmine yells before drowning,sinking to his death. 'Johnny?!' He hears gionna call out to him and looks under the pier,hanging on to the railing,then reaches out and grabs her arm,pulling her out of the freezing cold water. 'It's ok,baby girl. I got you.' Johnny says,wrapping his arms around her,hanging on to the small brunette for dear life. 'It's finally over! He'll never hurt anyone again!' Gionna says,shaking violently until johnny takes his jacket off and puts it on her to warm her freezing body. 'I love you,johnny.' She says. 'I love you too,gionna. I'm never letting you out of my sight again.' Johnny says before they stand up,looking out at the river. 'The humboldt claims another life. It won't be the last one.' He says before they walk back to the crowd of police officers and gionna and johnny's friends and families.

'Mom.' Johnny says as he and his mother hug. 'Oh,my little boy. Come here too,little lady. I can't remember the last time i hugged you.' Lucille klebitz says before smothering gionna with a hug. 'Mrs klebitz,johnny,gionna.' Francis says after approaching them. 'You here to arrest me,francis?' Gionna says as johnny grabs her hand. 'No need for that. Carmine pegorino died by drowning. We find his body,that'll verify it. If not,his original cause of death stands. Either way,his name will not be released into the media. No one will know. Now,head on over to the hospital and get checked out. There's someone waiting there for you,kiddo.' Francis says before leaving them by themselves.

Lancet hospital E.R(9:15pm)

'Mom?!' Florence hears her daughter say and looks up from her chair,then stands up and runs over to her,hugging her tightly. 'Oh,my little baby!' Florence says as gionna hugs back. 'It's ok,baby. Mama's here!' She says,tears falling down her face. 'Mama,i'm sorry about what i said to you.' Gionna says,  
crying as well.

'Shh,it's ok. I'm just glad that your ok.' Florence says as francesca walks in.  
'Francesca?!' She says as they walk over to her. 'Hey,florence. It's been too long.' Francesca says before they hug. 'It has been too long.' Florence says,  
both of them never wanting to let go. 'Hail mary,full of grace. Our lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb,jesus.  
Holy mary,mother of god,pray for us sinners now and in the hour of our death. Amen.' Gionna says to herself,finally feeling at peace.

(Finally finished! I will write the sequel,it never ends,when i'm finished with LS DAYS,LS NIGHTS and my godfather fanfic,hidden evil. Until next time,stay safe.)


End file.
